Ever Since
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: When Warren invites Rogue to a movie premier, he doesn’t realize what can happen with one innocent date.
1. The Invite

**Title: Ever Since**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm poor. Don't sue me.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Rogue/Warren**

**Setting/Spoilers: Post _The Last Stand_. **

**Summary: When Warren invites Rogue to a movie premier, he doesn't realize what can happen with one innocent date.**

**Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just ask first.**

**Review: Please… I love reviews they make me happy.**

**A/N: Damn plot bunnies… They nest in my head and then turn into full blown stories… Plus there aren't enough Rogue/Warren stories out there…**

* * *

Ever since the Alcatraz Island incident, life in the mansion had become increasingly boring. With the deaths of the Professor, Jean Grey, and Scott Summers still fresh on everyone's minds, Storm had sent all the children, who still had homes to go back to, home for the summer holiday. This left very few people staying at the mansion for the summer. Not that Warren Worthington III had an objections to fewer people staring at his wings, it was just that no people around meant no one to talk to.

Warren figured that he could always return to California and help his father destroy everything having to do with the 'cure,' but he wanted nothing to do with his old life. That was the life where he had to hide who he truly was, and that wasn't him any more. Now, he was who he was—the Angel. It had a nice ring to it, but he didn't truly agree with such a codename. But such was the life of being an X-Man. Not that he was one yet. Storm had offered him that position, along with that of English teacher, but he hadn't given her an answer yet. After all, this was his chance at a new life.

Sighing, he left his room and began to wander around the mansion, hoping to find someone—anyone to talk to. Lazily, he walked to the kitchen, and paused in the doorframe.

It was her.

Since coming to the mansion, Warren had heard whispers of a 'Rogue.' But he'd never seen her. He'd heard countless rumors about her—murder, revenge, the white stripes in her hair, even the ridiculous idea that she was on Magneto's team for a while. But he didn't believe any of it. The only rumor he believed was that she'd taken the 'cure.' For that one though, he had a reason. His room was near hers, and sometimes he could hear her moaning in her sleep about needles.

Still, this was the first time he'd ever seen her. Normally, she locked herself in her room and would not come out. From what he heard about her, the results of taking the 'cure' weren't what she expected and now she regretted her decision. Jubilee, who was the mansion's gossip, had told him that Rogue took the 'cure' for her boyfriend, and now she was no longer dating him. Now, she just haunted the mansion. Meals were left outside her door, and no one saw her, except that man Warren had been introduced to as the Wolverine.

Not wanting to bother her, Warren turned away from the doorframe and went off to find someone else to entertain him.

"I won't hurt ya if you come in, sugah." Her soft voice called out to him, stopping Warren in his tracks. "I mean, I'm human now. Not much I can do. No death skin."

Nervous now, Warren turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "I didn't think you would." He said sitting down at the table across from her, stretching out his wings slightly. "Even if you had your… death skin, as you called it. I've just never seen you before. I'm-"

"I know who you are." Rogue said, cutting him off. "Everyone does. Warren Worthington the third. America's favorite bachelor. How many actresses are you dating now?"

Warren rolled his eyes at her comment. "No, no, no. You got it all wrong. Don't insult me. It's models I date. And I think the article in _Star_ said three."

Rogue stared at him for a moment, as though to see if he was serious or not, before bursting into laughter. "I'm sorry." She said with a slight blush. "I guess you must get that a lot. I'm--"

"Rogue."

She shook her head. "No, not any more. I'm Marie."

_Marie_. The name rolled around Warren's head as he looked at her, taking in her beauty. Why a girl like this would take the 'cure' to make her boyfriend like her more, he didn't know, but he knew better than to bring it up. Instead he stared at her, not sure of what to say now. He didn't want to make it seem like he felt sorry for her or anything else along those lines.

"I'm sorry." Rogue suddenly blurted out after a couple more minutes of silence.

Warren looked at her. "For what?" He asked in confusion.

She blushed again. "For not having anything interesting to say to a celebrity." After her confession, she ducked her head shyly, slightly embarrassed.

Laughing, Warren looked at her again. "I'm not a celebrity, Marie. Just an heir with way too much attention from the public. I think it comes with being a mutant heir to a multi-billion dollar corporation."

Rogue stared at him. "But you're in all those gossip magazines hanging out with all those famous people."

He shrugged. "They're just people. I grew up with half of them."

"Oh." Rogue said, looking away from him.

Warren sighed, and suddenly had this strange need to not loose Rogue's attention. It was refreshing to have someone talking to him. Even if it just was that he was famous. For some reason he couldn't explain, Rogue's attention was like a drug. It made him feel better about himself, and suddenly all he wanted was her attention back. "I could introduce you to some of them."

Suddenly Rogue's head whipped around and she stared at him in surprise. "What?" She breathed, her voice so low Warren barely heard her.

"I have to go to this movie premier in NYC on Saturday. Dates are encouraged. Or says my father." He looked at Rogue again. "Want to be my date?"

Slowly, Rogue nodded her head, her cheeks flushing again. "I don't know what to say…"

"'Yes' would be nice." Warren said with a smile as he stood up from the table, and stretched out his wings again. "I'll meet you Saturday night at 6 in the foyer."

"But I have nothin' to wear!" Rogue blurted out.

Warren smiled. "We'll figure something out." He said before leaving Rogue in the kitchen and going back to his room.

And ever since he left her there, he couldn't help but feel that he just started something that would change his life forever.

* * *

**If you liked what you just read, please review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Interruptions

**Title: Ever Since**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm poor. Don't sue me.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Rogue/Warren**

**Setting/Spoilers: Post _The Last Stand_. **

**Summary: When Warren invites Rogue to a movie premier, he doesn't realize what can happen with one innocent date.**

**Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just ask first.**

**Review: Please… I love reviews they make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: Stan Lee owns my soul. I only own Cindy Malone and Alexander Fiyero. They're mine. Not that I would actually want either of them in real life... **

**A/N: Eeeeh! I'm so glad so many people liked this idea. Yay!!! So, ya, here's the date. It would have been up sooner but for some reason I couldn't log in... And if you're also reading _A World of My Own_, that'll probably be up tomorrow. It's finals week and I only have two, but I think if I fail a class for my major, it's going to be frowned upon... Wish me luck on tonight's bio final though... Oh, and review, too, please!**

* * *

Saturday night rolled around and Warren found himself in the foyer waiting for Rogue. Earlier that afternoon, he had a box delivered to the mansion for Rogue so that she would have a dress to wear to the premier. His only fear was that it would not fit. Jubilee had helped him pick it out, and swore that it was Rogue's size. Still, he didn't exactly trust the young gossip, even if she was, as she claimed, Rogue's best friend.

Sighing, he paced about the foyer, squirming in his button-up shirt. Since living in the mansion, he'd gotten used to moving about the house without a shirt on, letting his wings breathe. But stepping back into his old world meant that he couldn't do that. He'd be the laughing stock of the gossip magazines if he went out in public with his wings hanging out. So, he was stuck wearing the uncomfortable shirt, his wings pressed into his back like they had been since he was a child.

"Excuse me!" Jubliee's voice rang out, knocking Warren out of his thoughts. She stood impatiently at the top of the staircase, and Warren could only assume that she wanted his full attention before she would say anything else. Sighing again, he turned towards her and looked at her, hoping she would just get out whatever she wanted to say. He was nervous enough about this evening and didn't need Jubilee to make it any worse. After all, this was his first time back in the spotlight since Alcatraz.

Warren stared at her impatiently as she just stood at the top of the stairs, not saying a word. "What is it, Jubes?" He asked her tiredly.

Jubilee merely grinned and stepped out of the way. "May I introduce Miss Marie D'Ancanto." She said, waving a hand to the side. When Rogue didn't step out to where Warren could see her, Jubilee sighed, and waved her arm out again, small sparklers shooting out from her fingers, prompting Rogue forward. "Miss Marie D'Ancanto."

As Rogue started nervously down the stairs, Warren couldn't help but to stare. The dress, as Jubilee had tried to tell him, was indeed perfect. It was a dark green cocktail dress that hugged every curve. Her hair was pulled back into a sweep with dark green clips. He'd never seen anyone look so beautiful before.

Mistaking his stare for something bad, Rogue blushed and started back up the stairs. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Why?" Warren asked as he caught Rogue by the arm and led her down the stairs. "You're beautiful."

She stared at him, and let him lead her out of the mansion, still in shock about the whole situation.

"Bye, Jubes! Don't wait up!" Warren called out after them as he led Rogue down the front walk and into a waiting limo.

Rogue stared at him again, not exactly knowing what she should say. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say…" She finally blurted out, and then looked away from him in embarrassment.

Warren laughed. "You're not supposed to have to say anything." He told her. "You're supposed to have a good time. I mean, these things are boring. But I think we'll have fun."

She looked at him. "Boring? But we're gonna be around movie stars!"

"You'll see what I mean." Warren said with a knowing smile. "Just wait and see."

* * *

When they arrived in the city, Rogue looked at him nervously. "What am I supposed to say to them?" She asked him, grabbing frantically at his arm.

"Just be nice." Warren said with a shrug. "Just don't act like a lovesick fan, please." He pleaded with her, taking her hands into his own so she would stop grabbing at him. "They hate that. Now, relax and you'll be fine."

Before Rogue could comment, the door to the limo opened suddenly bathing them in the bright light of cameras flashing wildly in their direction. "We're on." He said, grinning at her before climbing out of the limo with the ease of someone who'd grown up accustomed to it, and then held out a hand to Rogue, helping her out of it. As Rogue tried to adjust to the bright flashing lights, Warren slipped his arm around her waist and led her through the crowd, ignoring the cries of "Warren! Warren, I love you!" and "Warren, marry me please!"

After passing the crowd of fans and paparazzi, Warren pulled Rogue to a stop in front of a very excited reporter, wearing the tightest suit-tailored dress they'd ever seen. "Warren." The woman cooed shoving the microphone into his face. "Cindy Malone, _Entertainment Weekly_. Who's your date?"

Smiling the sweetest smile Rogue had ever seen, Warren replied, "A friend." His voice sugary sweet, making Rogue more than aware of the fact that he was annoyed with the reporter.

"A friend, Warren?" Cindy asked, her eyes traveling to his hand, which was now resting lower than it had been when he'd first ushered her through the crowd. "I'm sorry, dear, what was your name?" She turned her attention to Rogue.

Rolling his eyes, Warren pulled Rogue away from the woman. "She's a friend, Cindy. That's all you're getting."

As soon as they were inside the building, Rogue pulled away from Warren and looked up at him in a mixture of surprise and anger. "Why didn't you tell her my name?" She snapped. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Warren couldn't help but laugh at her outburst. "Marie, if she had found out your name, let's just say you wouldn't be able to go any where. Reporters like her make their livings off ruining the lives of normal girls like you."

Once again, Rogue didn't have a chance to say anything before they were interrupted yet again. This time it was by a waiter with a tray of champagne. "Trust me," Warren said as he took two flutes off the tray and handed her one. "You're going to need this."

"Why?" Rogue asked curiously, as she watched Warren down his flute, and then grab himself a second before the waiter could get away. "It doesn't seem that bad…"

That was until Rogue met Alexander Fiyero.

He was the most arrogant and cocky man, she'd ever met in her life. She'd seen all his movies, but wasn't prepared to meet the real life version of him. In all his films, he played the troubled, but sensitive guy who always got the girl. Alexander was nothing like any of the characters he portrayed. As Rogue soon found out.

"Warren!" Alexander greeted, swinging an arm over Warren's shoulder in a friendly, but completely unwelcome manner. "I almost didn't recognize you without your wings hanging out. Who's your date?" He asked, studying Rogue wolfishly, his gaze lingering on her chest, for longer than Rogue would have liked.

Rolling his eyes at Alexander's antics, Warren pulled away from him, and slipped his arm back around Rogue's waist, his hand splayed across her stomach, as though saying 'hands off.' "Alex, I don't believe you've met my girlfriend, Marie D'Ancanto." He introduced before looking down at Rogue. "Baby," His voice faltered slightly at the use of the pet name, but he continued on anyway. "This is Alexander Fiyero. We went to boarding school together. Unfortunately, he was my roommate for 6 long years."

Alexander laughed, his laugh booming, loud, and obviously fake. "Warren, Warren, Warren, that sense of humor of yours. Dry and bitter as always." He turned his attention back to Rogue. "If you ever get sick of this loser's lack of humor, give me a call, sweetie." He slipped a business card into Rogue's hand. "I'd be more than willing to take you for a ride." And with that, Alexander was gone.

Rogue stared after him. "He's awful." She stated, letting the card fall to the ground as she spied another waiter walking past them, and exchanged her empty flute for a full one. "You lived with him for 6 years?"

As Warren nodded in response, Rogue suddenly realized that his hand was still on her stomach, and she spun out of his grasp, staring at Warren in that mixture of surprise and anger again. "And what's with this whole, 'she's only a friend.' 'Oh, she's my girlfriend thing'? What am I? A piece of property for you to show off and make up stories about. For one, I haven't even decided if we are friends and I'm sure as hell not your girlfriend."

He laughed, finishing his drink, and grabbing another one. "So, you would have preferred that I told Alex we were just friends and then let him attempt to steal you away from me, and try to have sex with you in a bathroom stall?"

Rogue contemplated what he said before finishing her drink, and letting him hand her another. "Uh, thanks then…" She said blushing slightly, and looking down at her drink. "If I didn't know any better, sugah, I'd think that you were trying to get me drunk."

Warren shrugged. "And what if I am?"

But for the third time that evening, Rogue was interrupted before she could respond, which was beginning to get on Warren's nerves. This time however, it was for the start of the movie. He led her to their seats and couldn't help but laugh as Rogue noticed just how many celebrities there were in just one room.

As the movie started, Rogue looked about the room, taking in the small fact that none of the stars even cared that they were at a movie. She could see people texting, and talking on their phones, making out, and talking to their agents. It was like going to a movie with a bunch of seventh graders. She let her gaze drift over to Alexander, and quickly looked away after he licked his lips and nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom. Mortified, she shifted closer to Warren, letting his arm drape across her shoulders, pulling her even closer as he noticed Alexander, who quickly looked away when he realized that Warren had caught him.

By the time the movie ended, which was 3 hours later and 4 more glasses of champagne, Rogue wanted to slit her wrists. It was the longest, and most boring thing she'd ever had to sit through. Now, she was slowly starting to understand why Warren hated coming to these things. Everything was just so fake. As the credits started to roll, Warren leaned closer, his lips against her ear, "This is when they serve the hard alcohol. Just another hour or so, and we can go."

She nodded, and let him lead her over to the bar. Now that she'd seen how they behaved, she wasn't as eager to gossip about them with Jubilee any more. They all acted like small children. Sighing, she let Warren slip a martini into one of her hands and a shot a whisky into the other. She gave him a strange smile.

"Jubilee told me about your Wolverine habits." He explained before watching her down the shot and then take a sip of her martini to get rid of the taste.

"Thanks, sugah." She said with a smile as she set the empty glass down. "So, I guess this is your real world, huh."

Warren wrinkled his nose and took a sip of his gin and tonic. "Hardly. These are the people I was afraid of when I first grew my wings. They're only nice to me because I'm such a freak. It gets them in the magazines."

She raised an eyebrow. "Even Alexander?"

"Especially Alex. He was the worst." He said, looking down into his glass. "He would pull out my feathers while I was sleeping and give them to all the girls to prove that I wasn't worth having a crush on. It was his goal in life to make my life miserable." Warren shrugged. "But, hey, that's the past, right?"

Rogue slowly nodded. "Yeah, Ah guess." She said, finishing her drink and setting it down on a nearby table. "Ah'm sorry." She added as an afterthought, her now free hand moving to Warren's upper arm. "Tha' mus' 'ave been awful." She said, her accent thicker than Warren had ever heard it before.

Laughing, Warren looked down at her, and then set his glass down. "You're drunk." He stated, taking her hand off his arm, and wrapping his much bigger one around it. "We should leave."

But once again, before Rogue could say anything. She was interrupted for the fourth time that evening. Once again by the reporter Cindy Malone. "Warren," She cooed. "What did you think of the movie?"

"No comment." Was all Warren would say as he wrapped his arm back around Rogue's waist, this time to make sure she could actually walk. As far as he was concerned, the evening hadn't been too bad, even if he did spend part of the night dealing with Alexander Fiyero and his antics. With that he left the party to take Rogue back to the mansion.

* * *

As soon as Warren and Rogue had left, Cindy hurried over to Alexander. "What do you know?" She asked him excitedly, motioning to her camera man to cut the footage.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alexander asked lazily, holding out his hand.

Rolling her eyes, Cindy pulled out a hundred dollar bill and then looked at him expectantly. "Did you at least find out her name?"

"She's his girlfriend." Alexander responded as he tucked the bill into his pocket. "And make sure that when you sell this to the tabloids it has something about me being the one that got them together."

Again, Cindy rolled her eyes. "The name, Alex."

He smirked. "Marie D'Ancanto."

Cindy grinned. She couldn't wait to tell her boss. It would be the biggest scoop and scandal of the year. Ever since Warren had turned her down in school, she'd been looking for the best way to make his life as miserable as possible. And now she had her chance. All thanks to that tramp. Marie D'Ancanto.

* * *

By the time they'd finally arrived back at the mansion, Rogue had already passed out, her head resting in Warren's lap. Sighing, he scooped her into his arms, and carried her inside, grateful to be home. When they reached her room, he pulled down her covers, and gently laid her down on the bed, tucking her in. As he started to leave the room, Rogue suddenly shot up, grabbing his arm. "Don't leave." She requested. "Stay with me."

"You're drunk." Warren said as he tried to ply Rogue's hand off his arm.

Rogue sighed. "Ah'm not gonna take advantage of you or anything." She said rolling her eyes. "Ah just cain't sleep since the 'cure.'" She looked at him pleadingly. "Please, sugah?"

Warren sighed and then took his shirt off, freeing his wings. "Only because you guilted me into it by mentioning the 'cure.'" He said as he climbed into the bed next to her.

Grinning, Rogue snuggled up to him, resting her head against his chest, and sighing as she drifted off to sleep, one of his wings draping over her shoulder like a shield protecting her from the rest of the world as Warren, too, fell asleep.

And as they slept, neither had any idea of the article that would change both their lives forever.

* * *

**So? Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Review please and help a girl feel less stressed about her finals.**


	3. Alex's Stories

**Title: Ever Since**

**Pairing: Angel/Rogue**

**Rating: Eventually M, but it's more like a T rating for now.**

**Setting/Spoilers: Post 3rd movie. And no, I didn't change anything about the 3rd movie. Sorry.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own X-Men, but Stan Lee owns my soul. But I do own Alexander Fiyero, Cindy Malone, Matthew Harold, and Rain Enmode. So if you feel like using any of them for a story, please let me know.**

**Feedback: Please? I almost love it as much as I love my comics.**

**Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just let me know where it's going and make sure to credit me.**

**A/N: So, wow. I was really surprised of all the feedback I received for this fic. It makes me very happy. This is only my second X-Men fic, the other being _A World of My Own_, and I'm really glad that everyone likes my interpretations of the characters, especially Warren. I was really sad that he was barely in the film. I mean, he had what? 5 or 6 lines? It depressed me. Thus this was born. I love my Warren. And I'm glad everyone else does, too. **

**Okay… babble over. Oh! And anything in bold is an article.**

* * *

The bright noon sun shone down on Jubilee as she and Storm drove to the grocery store. Sighing, Jubilee looked out the window and couldn't believe that summer break would be over at the end of the week. She'd finally gotten used to the stillness of the house. Sure, she wished that she could have been like the other kids and gotten to leave the mansion for the summer, but she didn't have much of a choice. The mansion was the only home she'd known for a very long time. But, much to her surprise, she hadn't been as lonely as she had predicted she was going to be. Hanging out with Rogue and Angel had helped the time pass quickly.

At the thought of Rogue and Angel, Jubilee frowned slightly as she realized that she hadn't seen either of them since they left for the premier. She'd gone looking for both of them earlier in the morning, but she hadn't been able to find them. Her mind suddenly racing with a million things they could have done after the premier, she grinned broadly, hoping that something relationshipy had happened. After all, she only wanted the best for her two best friends.

As they reached the store, Jubilee obediently followed Storm inside and went to fetch a cart. To be completely honest, the only reason she had agreed to accompany Miss Monroe was to get out of the house. Sighing again, she started to push the cart towards Storm, but froze as a gossip magazine caught her attention. Squealing she ran over to the rack, abandoning the cart, and ignoring Storm's annoyance. She grabbed the magazine off the rack and stared at the cover in disbelief.

**Love at Last**

**Playboy Warren Worthington III has finally found true love.**

**(turn to page 15 for more)**

"Ohmygod!" Jubilee squealed again, staring down at the cover picture, which featured Warren and Rogue smiling, Warren's hand splayed possessively across Rogue's stomach. "I knew it!" She exclaimed as she hurriedly flipped through the pages of the magazine.

Tiredly, Storm approached her, trying to figure out what was going on with the girl. "Jubilee, your gossip magazines can wait. I thought you said you were going to help me." In response, Jubilee held up the magazine, showing Storm the cover. Gasping in surprise, Storm hurried over next to her, quickly reading the article with her student.

* * *

**Love at Last**

**The premier of Alexander Fiyero's new film _To Love Or Not to Love_ revealed more than just a movie. It was also the premier of Worthington Enterprise heir Warren Worthington III's new girlfriend, Marie D'Ancanto, the pro-mutant activist from the Liberty Island Incident. Their arrival was marked by surprised gasps by New York's elite, but the happy couple ignored everyone else and quietly slipped into the pre-party unannounced.**

**As everyone else wondered who this mystery woman was, Fiyero knew all to well who she was, and spent the evening talking to the happy couple, even at one point giving them his best wishes and handing Marie a card. **

"**I always knew they'd get together." Alexander, Warren's best friend, told this reporter, smiling happily. "He and Marie have known each other for years. But they've only been friends up until about three months ago. He even promised her that he would get rid of his mutation so they could be together, but she wouldn't let him. She told him that his mutation wasn't what was keeping them apart—her father was.**

"**But all she wanted was Warren and I guess he finally has her father's blessing. And I think it's great. Warren's been miserable ever since the Incident at Alcatraz Island, but whenever he's with Marie, all he can do is smile. They wanted to keep it quiet, but Warren is just so happy with her that he couldn't keep their love a secret any more."**

**At the after party, Warren and Marie were seen laughing, and hanging all over each other. Warren spent the entire night doting on her and introducing her to all his friends.**

"**I think she's just the sweetest little thing ever." Rain Enmode, the last in Warren's line of model girlfriends, said. "And there are totally no hard feelings between me and Warren. A couple of days ago, he invited me out to lunch and introduced me to Marie. And I can't hold a grudge because they're just too cute together. They were feeding each other and Warren kept nibbling on her ear. They make such a cute couple and I wish them all the happiness in the world."**

**However, not all of Warren's friends are happy about this recent development in his love life. "I don't understand why Warren's letting himself be fooled by her." Long time pal, singer, Matthew Harold said. "He met Marie his last year of school. And for the longest time, all she did was deny his advances and make fun of him behind his back. For someone who was found at a mutant terrorist crime scene, she just couldn't accept the fact that he had wings. Warren would constantly throw himself at her, offering her expensive gifts and a better life, but she just kept rejecting him until his father announced 'the cure.' Suddenly Marie was all over him, wanting him to take 'the cure.' I don't know what's changed now, and why they're still together, but I don't think they'll last for very long. And if they do, it's only because she's in it for his money."**

**Despite his friends' warnings and misgivings, Warren's completely happy with his given situation, announcing to Fiyero, "She's made me the happiest man alive and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with her."**

**After the happy couple left the party, Fiyero told this reporter that "I've never seen Warren so excited before. He's already shopping for wedding rings. I give it a month before they're engaged."**

**So, girls, I hate to break it to you, but play boy Warren Worthington III is officially off the market, and very happy with new girlfriend Marie D'Ancanto.**

**As soon as anything else is heard about Warren and this new stage of his life, you can bet that _Entertainment Weekly_ will be the first with any updates on the new WarM relationship. **

* * *

Jubilee stared down blankly at the magazine. "WarM?" She stated, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Couldn't they think of something cleverer than that? I mean there was Bennifer and TomKat, but all they can come up with for them is WarM? How lame is that?"

Storm looked at Jubilee and then back down at the magazine, focusing on an image of Rogue and Warren holding hands, and then of another of her snuggling into his arms as he whispered something into her ear. Of all the people in the house, she did not expect Angel and Rogue to get together. Not that believed anything those stars said, but she couldn't deny the photos. "Jubilee, buy the magazine. We're going back home." Storm announced.

Her student giggled. "You want to know if they're actually dating, huh?"

"I want to make sure Logan hasn't seen this."

* * *

The first thing Rogue was aware of when she awoke was her pounding headache. The second thing she was aware of was Warren's warm body next to hers. The third thing she was aware of was feathers resting on her shoulders. The fourth thing she was aware of was a loud banging sound.

Groaning, she rolled over and buried her head into Warren's chest, hoping that if she ignored the banging, it was just go away and she could go back to sleep. Feeling Warren start to wake up, she shook her head and buried it further into his chest, breathing in deeply a smell that was uniquely Warren. It reminded her of clouds and Rogue had to admit that she liked it. "Make the noise go away." She mumbled into his chest, hoping he would get the message. Last night vaguely registered in her head. She couldn't remember how she ended up in bed with him, but she trusted him enough to know that nothing happened.

Warren tightened his hold on Rogue's waist as he attempted to drift back off to sleep, he, too trying to ignore the banging noise. "It's your room. You make them go away." He mumbled with a yawn, as he brought his wings up around the both of them, in an attempt to lessen the sound.

It didn't work.

"Please…" Rogue mumbled, her warm breath tickling his chest. "Please, Warren?"

Sighing, Warren stretched out one of his wings and used it to open the door slightly before moving it back to it's original position.

As soon as the door was opened, Jubilee flew into the room, but froze at the sight before her. "Miss Monroe!" She called, still staring at the couple on the bed, not knowing what to say. "Miss Monroe! The article was telling the truth!"

At the word 'article' Warren shot up into a sitting position, his wings quickly folding behind his back, and Marie falling ungracefully to the other side of the bed. "What article?" Warren demanded to know, staring expectantly at Jubilee as Storm hurried into the room, gasping at Warren and Rogue being in the same bed.

"Uh… This one." Jubilee said sheepishly as she handed him the issue of _Entertainment Weekly_. "We found it when we went up to the market."

Curiously, Rogue crawled back over next to Warren, peering at the magazine over Warren's shoulder. "What!" She shrieked, glancing at the cover picture. "But… But… They're weren't any camera's around. I mean, that was when we were talking to-"

"Alex." Warren said, cutting Rogue off. "Who was wearing glasses. Damn it! He never wears his glasses to premiers. I should have known…"

Rogue looked at him wearily. "Should have known what, sugah?"

Grimacing, Warren opened the magazine, showing Rogue the article. "Alex likes to make up stories. Something about good publicity for him…" He glanced at the article quickly, picking up on key words and names before pointing it out to her.

Surprised, Rogue grabbed the magazine out of his hands, and quickly began scanning through it, her eyes growing wider with each word. Paling, Rogue stared blankly at the words unable to believe it. For the first time in her life she went to something fancy and important and now she was on the cover of a gossip magazine. This wasn't what she wanted. All she wanted was a normal life. And instead she got trouble at every possible corner. It was enough to make a girl want to scream.

When he was certain she had finished reading the article, Warren gently took the magazine out of Rogue's still hands, and looked at her in concern. "Are you okay? I mean, it's not that bad. It could have been worse than that."

"I haven't even met half those people." Rogue said with a frown. "Why are they acting like they know me? And Matthew Harold?" She sighed in frustration. "I loved his music and he called me a whore!"

Warren shrugged. "Well, he didn't use whore exactly. I think he was going for gold-digger…" He pointed out with a slight smirk.

Rogue smacked him in the chest playfully. "That was not the point." She said with a laugh. "I mean, what are we going to do? All of America and probably half of England thinks were dating. Or engaged… I mean, what do we do now?"

"Well," Warren began but frowned when he noticed that Jubilee and Storm were still standing in the doorframe. "Uh… Could we have a little privacy?"

Jubilee grinned. "Sure, take your time." She said as she started to push Storm out of the room. "Come on, Miss Monroe, let's give them some alone time." Once Storm was out of the room, Jubilee stopped and turned back towards Rogue and Angel. "Oh, the market had these, too." She added as she handed them two more magazines. "Bye!" She giggled as she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Sighing, Rogue looked down at the magazines and then looked back up at Warren. "So… What exactly are we supposed to do now?"

"There are a couple of things we could do." Warren said as he took the magazines out of Rogue's hands and set them down on the bed. "I could release a statement to the press saying it's not true, which would be bad publicity for me. We could stage a public break-up, but I'm not sure what kind of publicity that would cause. Or we could go along with it." He looked up at her, his hand now cupping her cheek. "And see what happens."

Before Rogue could think of a response, Warren's cell phone rang, causing him to wince. Slowly, he reached for his phone, and paled at the name on the screen. "Uh… I have to take this. I'll be right back." He said as he hurried out of the room, and Rogue could swear she heard, "Hi, Dad…" before Warren disappeared from her hearing range.

Sighing Rogue looked down at the abandoned magazines, and picked up _Celeb Gossip Weekly_, glancing down at a photo of Warren helping her out of the party, his hands low on her waist, and a happy smile on her face. As she flipped open the magazine, her door slammed open.

"Marie!"

She jumped and looked up at Logan, grimacing slightly. "Logan." She stated dumbly, not having anything better to say.

He slammed the door shut, and stared at her, the anger more than evident in his voice. "Got something that you wanted to tell me." He demanded more than asked.

Rogue winced. "No." She lied. "Should I?"

"You know damn well why." Logan spat out, thrusting a magazine into Rogue's hands. "You and Pigeon boy. How long has this been going on for?"

She rolled her eyes and threw the magazine down onto the bed. "You're not my daddy, Logan. I don't have to get your permission to go out on a date." Rogue stated. "Besides, the article is full of shit."

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "His scent is all over you; all over this room. And you expect me to believe that there's nothing going on with you two?"

Before Rogue could say anything, Warren burst back into the room. "Marie, my dad read the article. He's going to be in New York tomorrow and wants to have dinner with us. He also wants this over-protective father of yours to join us-" He froze as he realized that Logan was in the room.

Smirking, Logan glared at Warren and then looked at Rogue. "I'm not your daddy, huh?"

Rogue groaned. Tomorrow was going to be longest night ever. She could feel it.

* * *

**So… The next chapter the 'dads' meet. **

**Review and tell me what you thought. And yes, I do realize that I have this strange Logan-daddy fetish.**


End file.
